Sirenix (Form)
Sirenix is the second Fairy Form introduced in Season 5. It is parallel to Harmonix. *'Previous Transformation:' Harmonix / Disenchantix *'Next Transformation:' Bloomix / Shape-Shifting Witch Overview In Season 5, the Winx meet with Faragonda to discuss their newfound knowledge of their Believix powers being less effective underwater, and they learn that they must acquire Sirenix in order to defeat Tritannus. Faragonda tells them that Sirenix is an ancient power that was born of the magic of the oceans, and that no one has acquired Sirenix for a long time. She informs that that in order to begin their quest, they must find the Sirenix Book, but the only person who knows its location is Daphne, Bloom's sister and the last fairy to acquire Sirenix. When Bloom asks Daphne about the location of the Sirenix Book, Daphne tells her not to look for it because it is dangerous. When the Ancestral Witches attacked Domino, she acquired Sirenix and was ready to use it against them but the Ancesral Witches had placed a spell on Sirenix and when Daphne tried to use it, it turned against her and caused her to become a spirit without a body. Bloom ends up persuading Daphne, who reveals that the Sirenix Book is in the Magic Archive of Alfea. The Source of Sirenix is found in the cave where Daphne dwells in Lake Roccaluce which protects Sirenix and grants it to fairies who have completed the Sirenix Quest. If a fairy does not complete the Sirenix Quest within one lunar cycle, they will lose their powers forever. Appearance Sirenix Original The outfits consist of a sparkly mermaid skin-like top, a belt, scale-like colorful leggings with fins and boots with ribbons wrapped around them. The hair is in a ponytail, with highlight streaks and the hair changes its colors when they go underwater. The fairies also wear bands made of a piece of jewelry, flower, or marine creatures and ribbons around their arms, and a piece of jewelry in their hair. The wings are colorful and seashell-shaped. Redesign Coming soon... Dark Sirenix The outfits consists of a body suit, a pairs of stiletto with fins, a glove made of the same material. They wear smeared makeup on their eyes and lips. The hair is in ponytails or pigtails. They have tentacles. Requirements Sirenix In order for a fairy to earn Sirenix, they must find the Gem of Self-Confidence, the Gem of Empathy, and the Gem of Courage. After that, they need to activate the magic spring of Lake Roccaluce by using the Source of Sirenix. Dark Sirenix It is unknown if a witch can earn Sirenix by completing Sirenix Quest or not as it is a fairy power. In the Trix's case, after Tritannus forced Daphne to tell him where the source of Sirenix power was, Tritannus headed to Lake Roccaluce to destroy the Source of Sirenix, so her Sirenix cannot be protected from being stolen by him. After he destroyed the source, Tritannus absorbed Daphne's Sirenix powers and used his trident to grant the Trix Sirenix powers, which were mixed with his pollution powers. Sirenix Clues The Sirenix Clues were riddles given to the Winx to find the gems of Self-Confidence, Empathy, and Courage. *Andros: *Solaria: *Melody: *Zenith: *Linphea: *Domino: Magical Abilities Sirenix grants its possessor access to the Infinite Ocean and gives fairies and witches the ability to use their magic easier in midair, on land, and underwater. It also helps them to swim faster. Special Sirenix Powers With Sirenix, a fairy has a power that can be used in specific situations. Every fairy has a different type of this power: *Bloom: Fire of Sirenix *Stella: Light of Sirenix *Flora: Flower of Sirenix *Musa: Voice of Sirenix *Tecna: Aura of Sirenix *Aisha: Tide of Sirenix Fire of sirenix.png|Fire of Sirenix Light of sirenix 516.png|Light of Sirenix Flower of sirenix.png|Flower of Sirenix Voice of Sirenix.jpg|Voice of Sirenix Aura of sirenix 520 4.png|Aura of Sirenix Thrive of sirenix.png|Tide of Sirenix Effects Every girl has a sparkle and bubble special effect when their wings flutter. Sirenix Wish Once gaining Sirenix, a fairy is given a wish which she can ask her Guardian of Sirenix to grant once she has pleased destiny. *Bloom wished for the Sirenix Curse to be broken forever. (S5E26) *Stella wished that her parents would listen to their hearts more. (S5E23) *Flora wished for all people on Earth to respect nature. (S5E24) *Musa has never used her wish. *Tecna wished for all people of Zenith to become connected to the Magic Dimension. (S5E22) *Aisha wished for Nereus to come back to life. (S5E25) Sirenix Curse Sirenix was cursed by the Ancestral Witches, turning Daphne into a disembodied spirit and Politea into a ravenous monster. The curse also caused the Sirenix power to turn against Daphne when she tried using it to defend herself from the Ancestral Witches. The Sirenix Curse could punish the possessor physically, as revealed when Tritannus was attacked by the Emperor's Throne and Daphne revealed that it is the effect of the Sirenix Curse. Later, by using her Sirenix wish, Bloom breaks the curse put on Sirenix. Ways to Acquire *Daphne and Politea: Completing the Sirenix Quest. (Pre-Series) *The Winx: Completing the Sirenix Quest. (S5E13) *Tritannus and the Trix: Stealing Sirenix from Daphne. (S5E13) Known Sirenix Possessors *Bloom *Stella *Flora *Musa *Tecna *Aisha *Icy *Darcy *Stormy *Daphne *Politea *Tritannus Gallery Sirenix |-|Original= 2D Bloom 2D Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella 2D Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora 2D Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa 2D Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna 2D Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha 2D Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix Daphne.jpg|Daphne's Sirenix 3D Bloom Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Sirenix transformation pic.png|Winx Sirenix |-|Redesign= Bloom s8 Sirenix.jpg|Bloom's Sirenix Stella s8 Sirenix.jpg|Stella's Sirenix Flora s8 Sirenix.jpg|Flora's Sirenix Musa s8 Sirenix.jpg|Musa's Sirenix Tecna s8 Sirenix.jpg|Tecna's Sirenix Aisha s8 Sirenix.jpg|Aisha's Sirenix Dark Sirenix Dark Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (2D) Trix's Sirenix.jpg|Trix in Dark Sirenix (3D) Trivia *The name "Sirenix" is derived from the word "siren", meaning "each of a number of women or winged creatures whose singing lured unwary sailors onto rocks". These legendary creatures were found in Greek mythology, and while they were originally half-human bird creatures, they later came to be portrayed as half-human sea creatures, or mermaids. Many variations of the word "siren" translate to "mermaid" due to its colloquial usage. *After Sirenix was leaked at Comic Con, it was redesigned. *Sirenix adopted some ideas from Harmonix's concepts. *The fact that Sirenix has the ability to grant wishes may be derived from the fact that in Mythology, mermaids have the ability to grant wishes. *Sirenix is so ancient that it cannot be easily found in all known magic databases. *Aisha appears in all three episodes in which the Winx earn the three mystical gems to finish the Quest of Sirenix. *This is the first transformation to maintain its 2D poses in 3D. *During Musa's Sirenix 2D transformation, her arm ribbon first appears on her left arm, even though it supposed to be on her right arm. However, when she strikes her final pose, the ribbon is in the correct position. *Flora's Sirenix wings appeared to be smaller than the actual size in her 2D Sirenix final pose. *Stella's highlights are in pink in 3D transformation, but become purple in 2D one. *Flora has pink highlights on her hair but they are not visible in neither of her transformations. *Stella's wings are upside down during her transformation. *Musa is the only Winx who never uses her Sirenix wish. *This is the first Fairy Form in which Bloom's hair turns dark red, with the second being Bloomix and the third being Mythix. *This is the first Fairy Form in which the Winx's wings occasionally emit streaks of energy before casting a spell, with the second being Bloomix. *This is the first transformation to be redesigned in Season 8. *Thus far, Sirenix was drawn in seven different art styles and it is the only transformation to be ever featured in every style that the show has explored throughout the years. *This is the first Fairy Form in which the Winx all have identically-shaped wings, with the second being Cosmix. *Sirenix is among the three transformations that will return in Season 8, the other two being Enchantix and Butterflix. *This is the second transformation to be reanimated in the new animation style in Season 8. Transformation Sequences Winx Club The NEW Full Official Sirenix Transformation 2D (with their voices), Full HD|2D Version Winx Club - Sirenix 3d Full Transformation FHD|3D Version Winx Club - Daphne Nymph Sirenix Transformation! (HD)|Daphne's Sirenix transformation Winx Club - Season 8 - Sirenix Transformation Category:Forms Category:Winx Club Category:Season 5 Category:Season 6 Category:Sirenix Category:Powers Category:Comics Category:Winx Club: The Mystery of the Abyss Category:Fairies Category:Witches Category:Games Category:Fairy Forms Category:Witch Forms Category:Season 8 Category:Bloom Category:Stella Category:Flora Category:Musa Category:Tecna Category:Aisha Category:Daphne Category:Icy Category:Darcy Category:Stormy Category:Tritannus